The house of night From StevieRae point
by Zoey Redbird13542
Summary: What really happened to Stevie rae. Get the exclusive story from her point of view. Dislaimer: I do not own the house of night series or anything belonging to PC Cast and Kristen Cast
1. Chapter 1

I'm always ill, one week I'll have a bad cold, the next a painful migraine, so when I woke up with a splitting headache and a horrible throaty cough I didn't think it was anything to worry about. Two days had past and I hadn't been outside, even the faintest light irritated my eyes and hurt my skin and today the sun was shinning high in the clear blue sky, but I couldn't stay inside anymore, it was killing me.

"Mama is it okay if I go out for a while? I need some fresh air"

"Sure Stevie-ray, but don't be out long hunny" she replied happily.

I grabbed my 'I Love NY' jumper, Gucci sunglasses and my fighting hens cap - urgh fighting hens, shoot me - trying to cover myself up as much as possible and stepped outside into the blisteringly painful sunlight. I decided to head to our local park, when I was younger and wanted a place to sit and think, it was the best place available - sure I wasn't always alone, it was a park; there were screaming kids, barking dogs and all the rest, but right now I didn't care, I just needed to find a quiet corner, it couldn't be that hard.

I walked slowly through the iron gates, trying to stifle the cough that was dying to break free, and I pulled my cap further down to hide my face, I didn't want anyone to see me and knowing my luck some one I knew would probably be there and happen to find me. I started walking quickly towards the bench at the far corner of the field. It was often empty so there was no reason to worry. I was staring at the ground as I walked, trying to keep people from noticing me so I didn't realise that some one was standing in the shadow of the big oak tree, watching me like some interesting TV show.

I flopped down on the bench and closed my eyes, a soft breeze played over my face blowing my hair around me and the smell of just cut grass was extremely relaxing. I was right to come here. Everything felt so peaceful and right, until I got that really annoying feeling - you know when you know some one is standing behind you, but you really can't be bothered to check who it is but at the same time it sends a shiver down your spine making you shake.

I turned around, having already decided that I wasn't going to talk to who ever it was, but what I saw made my mouth fall open, very unattractively, and my eyes widen. A man was stood behind me; he had long blonde hair, longer than mine, that reached down his back, he was slim but extremely muscular and although I knew it was rude to stare I couldn't stop myself. There was no doubt about it; he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life.

When I finally stopped behaving like an idiot and closed my mouth I realised he had a tattoo on his forehead, huh weird place for a tattoo, but it was strangely elegant.

In the middle of his forehead was a filled in blue crescent moon and from that trailed a set of intertwining knots that were both scary and beautiful and ended upon his cheeks. He smiled at me showing a set of perfect white teeth that glistened in the sunlight, but his eyes were squinted as if he to was in pain.

"Stevie-ray Johnson you have been chosen to follow the path of the Goddess. Night has chosen thee." I had no idea what he was saying but I was entranced by his voice, so I just nodded like one of those stupidly cute nodding dogs. "Your path shall be hard but rewarding, but the Goddess chooses wisely, you shall never be alone," he paused before adding "come with me."

I don't know what made me follow him, my mind wasn't functioning right and I had yet to make sense of those lovely but strange words he had just spoken. 'Night has chosen thee' what the hell does that mean? I wanted to ask but something stopped me, did I really want to know? He led me out of the park silently and hurried across the street towards an old abandoned building. I know I should have been scared but I was just confused, what did this strange beautiful man want with some one like me, and what did he mean by 'the path of the Goddess,' what Goddess?

He danced though the door and I paused, contemplating whether I should follow or run, but before I could take a step in the opposite direction his voice sang from the shadows, "Come and all shall be revealed."


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped slowly though the door and looked around, a dim light was coming from one of the far rooms and I knew I should follow. The door was broken, hanging limply from the doorframe the red paint was peeling showing the rotting wood underneath and the whole place smelt like dust, muck and mould.

He was stood in the corner, very still, with his arms clasped behind his back. While I was staring at him I noticed several things simultaneously; an old dusty sofa with a matching footstool; a table with three legs leaning in the middle of the room and the man, staring at me like he was trying to see into my soul. The pain had to have vanished from his eyes; instead they were filled with determination and I realised I didn't need to wear my sunglasses anymore. He took a few steps towards where I was, frozen in the doorway. I started to speak but before I could say more that a startled "what…" he lifted his arm and pointed at my head. I didn't know what he was doing and I didn't have time to ask because as soon as he pointed at me my head exploded in pain and everything suddenly went black.

The first thing I noticed is that I felt perfect, no sore head, no throaty cough, and I was lying on something soft. My mind wandered back to the last thing I remembered, and although it made no sense, I knew that it was important.

_The man walked towards me slowly and I tried to ask him what he meant and what he wanted with me, but before I could say much more than 'what' he pointed at me and my head exploded in pain, then blackness._

"Stevie-ray, can you hear me?" Huh, who was that, I'd never heard a voice like that before, it was like the sweetest music, tantalizing and beautiful. I knew without a doubt that who-ever had spoken to me would be amazingly stunning.

Slowly my mind started to clear, the mist seemed to unravel and my eyes started to feel a lot lighter. I think I groaned and I felt some one lay there hands softly on my forehead.

"My child you can awaken now, there is nothing to fear,"

My eyes started to flutter like a butterfly's wing, this voice said there was nothing to fear and, at that moment, I felt blissful, of course everything was ok, why wouldn't it be? I opened my eyes and was greeted by a soft light that shone from many lanterns that were hanging on the walls. The walls were made up of lots of different coloured and sized bricks and about ten beds covered in white were spread around the room. Was this some kind of hospital?

I suddenly remembered that some one had spoken to me, touched me, and my eyes scanned the dimly lit room, then I saw her, and I was sure I had died. She was gorgeous, amazingly stunning. Her eyes were a shinning mossy green, shaped like perfect almonds and her hair was a beautiful red-brown colour which hung delicately down her back in thick waves. Her figure was perfect, she was wearing a tight purple dress with a weird symbol over her right breast, that highlighted her curves subtly and she was smiling showing a set of amazing pearly white teeth.

"Who… Who are you?"

"My child, there is nothing for you be afraid of, think of me as a friend, a companion. I am High Priestess Neferet, and welcome to the house of night."

"I… what am I doing here? I can't be… where's my mamma… I want to go home." I stuttered wildly, there must have been some mistake, this cannot be right.

"Dear, you are a vampire fledgling, wear your marked with pride, the Goddess is happy with you, and your mother is waiting outside for you, I'll call for her."

She turned and glided gracefully towards the door and I watched her go with awe. I knew that vampires were beautiful, but I'd never seen anyone so gracious and stunning, her beauty wasn't only visible, but shone from within; making her glow like a goddess. Suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore, my body eased and my mind cleared, and I knew that I was meant to be here, this was my home away from home, and although I was aware my path would be steep, filled with loose stones and broken branches, I understood that I would never me alone again, there would always be a light in the dark, some one always watching out for me.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes swept around the dimly lit room, there were sconces placed evenly around the room giving off a shallow light that thankfully didn't hurt my eyes, and the walls were made up of different sized and coloured bricks, giving the whole room the feel of an ancient castle. Six cots were laid along the long walls, separated by small bedside tables and a line of steel looking cabinets lined the back wall. I was obviously in the infirmary, and was currently the only person in there, making the space look far too big, and slightly scary.

Before I could frighten myself anymore I heard two pair of heels, staccato against the hard floor, heading in this direction, I knew my mamma was coming, and my heart suddenly felt a lot lighter, and all the tension evaporated from my tired limbs. Mamma's hugs always made my feel better, and right now it was exactly what I needed. I needed her to tell me she still loved me, and she'd always be there for me, and I knew she'd never fail me. The footsteps were getting closer, and louder, so I propped myself up on my elbows waiting for my mamma to come and make everything perfect again.

My mamma came around the corner first, followed closely by Neferet, but instead of heading straight towards me and scooping me up into her arms like I expected she just stood there, staring at me, like I was some familiar stranger, and I couldn't help but feel hurt and lonely, didn't she still love me? Neferet placed her hand gently on my mamma's shoulder but she cringed away from the contact like Neferet had just stung her. Neferets mouth turned down slightly at the corners as she studied my mammas expression, and I knew I couldn't just sit here and wait for her to make the first move, I needed her to no it was still me, that I was still here.

"Mamma, I'm scared." I said it as quietly as I could; not wishing to make a lot of noise, but my voice seemed to do the trick.

"Oh sweetie" she cried and ran towards me, and seeing her familiar face breaking into a warm smile, made the tears that had brimmed in my eyes since I first saw her by the door spill over and roll silently down my face.


End file.
